¿Por qué mamá se comió a mi hermanito?
by La pooh
Summary: De cuando tu hijo te pregunta cosas extrañanas. AU, un poco de OOC en Neji, pero es por la situación.


_¿Por qué mamá se comió a mi hermanito?_

—Hizashi me preguntó si me comí a su hermanito

Inició la castaña al entrar al estudio de su esposo por más de siete años. Su marido, quien permanece absorto revisando algunos documentos de la empresa familiar, apenas y voltea a verla. Si no tuvieran prácticamente toda la vida de conocerse, si no hubiera dedicado incontables horas para estudiar su atractivo semblante quizás hubiera pasado por alto la casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios masculinos, señal inequívoca de ser escuchada. Eso no es suficiente, no en esa situación donde se huele la participación del mayor.

—Neji —

Con el ceño fruncido y su dulce tono de voz teñido de amenaza, sin perder su hermosa sonrisa pidió una respuesta.

— ¿Sí? —

Es su llana respuesta con una extrema indiferencia fácil de creer si ella no fuese la mujer que él amaba. Ella no puede creerlo: trata de evitar el tema. Su siempre brutalmente honesto conyugue evadía la situación culpabilizándose más.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a nuestro hijo? —Pregunta directa.

— La verdad —responde de la misma manera.

Si no tuviera maestría, doctorado, cursos diversos de preparación psicopedagógica además de una infinita paciencia y amor junto a su experiencia tratando con los pacientes más problemáticos hubiese explotado en ese momento, como cualquier mujer embarazada normal.

— ¿Y esa es?

Presiona. A toda respuesta Neji sólo guarda los documentos leídos en su maletín. Tenten no podía creerlo, ¿en serio pensaba que lo dejaría escapar? Parecía una total y absurda broma se dice cerrando el paso en medio de la puerta.

—Que te lo comiste —

Es su respuesta, si más argumentación mas sin señas de haber terminado. Con su mano, ya impaciente le alienta u obliga, dependiendo de la perspectiva, a continuar con su discurso.

—Y que en unos días seguirá el: por eso tu gordura.

El orgullo detectado en su voz terminan de ponerla furibunda. Eso y las hormonas alborotadas en su casi octavo mes le juegan las peores pasadas. Incrédula estalla.

— ¡Eres un insensible! —dictamina al borde del llanto. —Hizashi está pasando por la etapa egocéntrica de Freud, donde los celos por dejar de ser hijo único y el temor a no ser querido se vuelven más tangibles y tú vas a decirle que me lo quiero comer ¿quieres que se aleje de mí? ¿Eso quieres?

Reclama con la voz entrecortada, señal de un futuro llanto. Neji en su mente lógica y numérica no logra entender su fallo. Él sólo seguía lo sugerido por los especialistas de los artículos leídos por Tenten.

—Mencionaste a no sé quién que hablaba de fomentar su imaginación para un desarrollo integral en su infancia.

Se defiende con tanta seguridad como si eso fuese alguna negociación y la razón estuviera de su parte, como siempre. Quizá, y sólo quizá, creer haberse equivocado cuando ella rompe en llanto. Ahora el nervioso es él. Se lo advirtió desde el primer embarazo: él es un obtuso lidiando con ese tipo de situaciones. Con cautela se acerca a la mujer más bella ante sus ojos. Toca su brazo en un intento de calmarla ocurriendo todo lo contrario.

— ¡¿Fomentar su imaginación?! ¿Estás hablando en serio, Hyuuga? —interroga irónica —Y yo pensando todo este tiempo estar casada con el hombre más inteligente de nuestra generación y no con el idiota de Naruto. Vas a ir ahorita mismo a decirle tu error, le contaras la verdad y…

Comienza a indicar cuando el sonido de unos pasitos interrumpe la discusión.

—Papá, ¿mami también te quiere comer?

Se escucha la inocente voz de su pequeño primogénito. La castaña con un movimiento ocular le ordena remediar sus errores. En cambio el más alto opta por abrazarla cuanto la enorme panza se lo permite.

—Sí

Siente a la mujer removerse entre sus brazos más enojada aún.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no nos quiere? ¿Mi hermanito no la llenó?

De la nada el cuerpo de la castaña queda inmóvil. Asustada voltea a ver a su hijo sin tener, por primera vez, algo para decir.

—Sí nos quiere, sólo desea saber nuestro sabor.

Justifica sin más. La ira retorna en la castaña.

—¡Neji Hhyuuga! —

Regaña antes de ser callada por los suaves labios de su pareja quien al terminar le susurra un "te amo" tan dulce capaz de atontarla y par de segundos. Los suficientes para tomar al niño en brazos y salir de la habitación.

Tenten podría decir cuánto quisiera, pero cuando pasara su enfado le daría la razón. Debería estar agradecida. Leía a todos esos autores recomendados para entender la mente del niño, se preocupaba por esas cosas consideradas importantes por ella para el desarrollo sano de un infante. Y aunque le quitara tiempo para seguir trabajando o le hacían hacer cosas de las cuales jamás se hubiera sentido capaz de hacer, como estar corriendo al cuarto de juegos para esconderse. Sí, en definitiva Tenten entendería. Era el mejor papá: fomentaba su pensamiento crítico, respondía sus preguntas, estimulaba su creatividad y pasaba tiempo de calidad jugando con el pequeño Hizashi.

Algo corto, burdo, pero que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. El texto original lo hice para una actividad escolar, después pensé cómo actuaría Neji y me dio risa, por eso el posible OOC.

En este AU (por si llego a escribir más de ello) Tenten es un psicopedagoga que trabaja con niños tanto en clase como dando terapia, mientras Neji es un empresario (Jefe) em una firma de abogados de su familia.

Decidí ponerlo ahorita porque es mes del amour, y porque la Secta del Nejiten dijo(?

Recuerden: por un mundo con más Nejiten y donde me acuerde de corregir todos los fics que tengo de esta pareja para subirlos este mes.


End file.
